1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing tackle boxes, and more particularly to a tackle box comprising a plurality of units in assembly, each unit having provisions for particular types of bait or gear or both, and the units being conveniently separable for arrangement as needed according to the type of fishing to be done.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of tackle boxes have been devised. Some are shown in the United States patents as follows:
______________________________________ 3,005,671 Majeski October 24, 1961 3,022,600 Glasscoff February 27, 1962 3,437,389 Perkins Et Al April 8, 1969 3,780,468 Maffett December 25, 1973 3,947,991 Morcom April 6, 1976 4,006,553 Porter Et Al February 8, 1977 ______________________________________
The Majeski patent is of interest for its showing of a stack of trays useful to contain baits and other items of fishing tackle. I have found from experience that where trays are comparatively shallow, there is a tendency to stack baits on top of each other. The result is that, unless special attention is taken to remove them from the box or otherwise be sure that they are exposed to air for rapid drying after use, there is a likelihood that they will become rusty sitting atop one another in trays.
The Glascoff patent discloses an arrangement eliminating the need to stack baits on each other, but is somewhat limited in its capacity. The Perkins and Morcom references seem to share the disadvantage of Majeski in that the trays are comparatively shallow, and thus do not permit the baits to hang. The Maffett and Porter patents disclose structures in which the baits can hang by the hooks, as in Glascoff, and Porter provides holes 52 in the bottom for drainage. Yet these patents which do disclose the hanging of lures to permit drainage, demand a considerable amount of horizontal space and are therefore not too conveniently portable by one hand. In addition, they do not lend themselves to convenient expansion of capacity while retaining convenience of access to the bait. The present invention is intended to make it easier to store and carry the number and type of baits that a fisherman intends to use, making them readily accessible, when needed, and convenient to store without rusting, after use.